FGC22 Interview
Natty From Feisty Sisters & Brothers: Texas Had an Interview Where she Explained Things Like fights and Drama That went on In her season of The show. Interviewing 1. Hey Everyone I'm Here with The Lovely Natty so Natty Bitch I need The Deets Like what is Going on With Yall Season and How Old are you. Natty Ha ha Its Turnt up I can tell You That But im 26 i was 26 While we Filmed to. 2. Girl You and Jasmen I Gotta see what it is There Because Jasemn keep saying yall was Hating on her and her Brother so Clear Things Up because seen the Trailer we seen you and her scrapping a few times. Natty Nobody was jealous of Them Young Birds My Thing was Like ok I Know Yall Young 21 year old Kids want to have fun ok That's Cool no problem but you go respect me and if not we go fight if not give a fuck period. 3. So Explain Yall fights I Hear Yall had 4 Rounds did they all start. Natty Yeah We Fought 4 Times almost a 5th Time But it was like they first night we was cool like everyone was vibing but Jasmen was running her Mouth like always and she was arguing with Tiana and i stepped in the Middle like This aint bout to Happen you know learn you Place Jasmen and she was getting Turnt on me and i Punched that Hoe to let her know who she was yelling at Like Bitch You Got me Fucked up and then The second round Nathan and Jasper were fighting and she Kicked My brother so i Snatched her ass Up and round 3 i don't even remember i was Drunk i Just Know My Bitches Tiana and Giselle Pulled me off That Hoe and round 4 i ave no Clue on That so yeah. 4. Dam Yall Lit so out of The Whole cast who are You Still Cool with. Natty My brother Tiana i Love T and Travis and Giselle and My Little Babies Henry and John and Lucy and Lane and Angel I Don't fuck with whoever i didn't mention. 5. So We Know Tiana and Giselle Have Issue's with Angel But You Cool with her Were You Ever in The Middle of That Drama. Natty No Not at all Yall wanna fight go ahead im not jumping in or Breaking it Up and after words i can Drink you and Then You no Issue for me. 6. So You Didn't Really Have any Problem with anyone But Like Jasmen correct out girls wise. Natty yeah basically I mean i had an Issue with Brooke But we Never Fought or anything But That's It I Was Cool with The rest of Them Bitches. 7. Ok Lets Play Choose You Have to Pick a Set ok Tiana and Travis or Giselle and Henry and Angel and Austin or Lucy and Lane Natty Why you do That ha ha I'm Gotta Pick Tiana and Travis and Lucy and Lane 8. Do Lucy and Lane get into any Fights because we barley see them in The Trailer. Natty yeah They did But They are More like Party people They only fight if They have to but they fought though. 9. Ok How The Reunion was it Lit Girl Spill The Tea Natty Ha ha it was Cool I Didn't fight anyone i was over it anyway but My babies Tiana and Giselle Got shit Cracking it was Funny watching Though.